Unexpected Lust
by LadySonya
Summary: Sookie and Eric both have dreams of each other, but once they cross paths for real, will they be able to behave or start a passion that will knock them both head over heals. Will they finally admitt to their feelings or just sex with no commitment?
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected Lust

Dream

_"Sookie, my lover, I think it's time I claimed what is mine." My body couldn't help but catch on fire as his lustful mouth devoured my neck. Tried as I might, I couldn't control my body. To top it all off, it had seemed that my body had a mind of it's own and liked what Eric was doing to it. I couldn't keep up with him, Eric's hands were literally everywhere._

_"Tell me lover, will you finally yield to me and become mine?'' As Eric's mouth closed over my breast, his sculpted hand had reached its destination. Between my legs. Eric pressed his hand so deep that I gasped from the pleasure._

_"I can't.'' I didn't seem to notice that Eric was stopping. "You will yield to me. Say yes Sookie or I will be forced to stop pleasuring you.''_

_What seemed like forever, I answered him. "Eric….Please stop teasing and fuck me already.'' I had expected him to say more, but before I could think on it, Eric's mouth was open and his fangs were extended. He ran his over them and his eyes took on an smoldering black with lust taking over. "Whatever my telepathic, fairy smelling woman says.'' He chuckled as I struggled to move my hand between us so that I could position his erection at the mouth of my waiting body._

_"Lover…after tonight, I don't want another man to touch you. **You Are Mine. To Touch. Kiss. To Dominate.**'' As Eric said this, he had bitten into her most prized possession. Where the blood flows freely._

_Eric looked up into her eyes and she gasped. He looked sexy and dangerous with her blood running down the corner of his mouth and looking at her like she was a treat._

_"**Now I will Claim what's mine.**"_

_I reached up and bit him on his left nipple(though I didn't draw any blood), and gasped as I heard Eric rambling In a language I didn't understand. Eric gave me a smoldering look and slammed so hard into me, that I screamed not in pain, but surprised pleasure. _

_Just as we reached our climax; "Lover, **I Love You**",Eric shouted as his seed shot into Sookie. _

Sookie woke up panting and sweating to the unbelievable dream she had with a certain Viking vampire, Eric Northman. It felt so real that she could remember everything he had said to her and she could still feel the after shocks of the orgasms. A flicker of hope flashed in front of her eyes as she dwelled on the words Eric had shouted. 'He loves me? Even though we argue and hate each other?''

Instead of dwelling on it further, Sookie had once again fallen asleep, only this time it wasn't her viking, only a peace of mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Dream 2

I sat on my throne looking board as usual. Pam, my only child was not here to keep me company, she was rather entertaining one of her many pets. What was her name? Ahh…yes, her name is Abby and she is in town for only two days.

One brave fang banger had approached me as I was texting Pam, telling her to come in tomorrow night.

Looking up, I had noticed that she was nervous, this made me smile even more. "umm…Would you like to come home with me?'' The girl looked at me with so much lust, it was disgusting.

"**No.** Besides if you were to take me home, you would be nothing but a snack.'' I smiled my famous grin. I had noticed that she was getting scared. "You'll never be what I'm looking for.'' with that, I extended my fangs towards the girl and watched as she sped back to her table(which was on the other side of the bar). I loved it when humans cowered in fear. "Humans."

Someone had walked into the bar and was smelling intoxicating. Clouding my senses. The voices had seemed to go silent as well as his hearing. If I had a heart beat, it would surly be on the floor. I couldn't believe it, it was non other than Sookie Stackhouse looking edible as ever.

'Boy did she know how to make someone hard.' I had to shift in my throne just to relieve the pressure growing in my pants. I then widen my eyes as Sookie was walking towards me.

'If only she would crawl on her hands and knees towards me with the look of lust.'' That thought had me grow even harder and longer. I growled at the thought of Sookie under me.

"My, **Lover **you look like a **sex God **in that **red hugging dress. **I must say that you have **luscious curves** that I want to **run my hand over their softness.** You do know that red is a **turn on for me? **Such a pity that you wont **let me have a peek**, you know Sookie **you're a tease**. Did you come back to **please your master?**'' I flashed her my charming smile, but however it didn't seem to work.

Sookie smiled and walked up and whispered in my ear. "Are you sure you're a vampire and not some shifter in heat?''

My smile had dropped from my mouth. My eyes went from blue to molten black. 'How dare she. I'm no fucking shifter.' With vampire speed, I pushed her roughly into a wall away from the crowd and bared my fangs.

In order to distract herself, she kissed me on the lips. I was taken back by the surprise as she finally kissed me. "Eric?'' I stopped kissing her. "**Yes lover**?'' I couldn't help but kiss her on that tempting neck. "What kind of **lover are you**?'' I stopped what I was doing and looked at her flushed face. "That depends, are **you saying yes**?" I laughed as she glared at me. She was hot when she was mad at me, which was all the time. "Eric, I'm being serious. I **need to know**.'' I looked her in the eye and whispered, "…**Pussy lover**. And what kind of **lover are you**?'' I knew Sookie, she wouldn't admit to anything to me, but I could feel it.

Sookie looked up at him through hooded lids. She seductively pressed herself into me." You'll** never know**.'' she squeaked as I pressed into her harder. I growled because she is so damned stubborn. "**Tell me, now**.'' Instead of answering me, she moaned. I grew hard again at her little gasp of pleasure. 'I'm more better than Bill. Hmm.'

I pulled my hand from her hair and trailed it along her golden thigh. I drew up her dress and slid my skillful hand inside her panties and pressed hard, yet slow in her wet mound. "**Mine. All mine. No one else's.' Before** she knew, she had gasped out.

"**Eric…I love you**.''

Eric woke up sweating and looked down to see that he came a little and also was still hard. What shocked him from the dream was that his little mind reader had admitted that she loved him. "It was only a dream, right?''

What ever was happening it would either turn out hot or terribly wrong. He would figure it out tomorrow night. "I will be paying a certain someone a visit tomorrow whether she wanted it or not. She would listen to what he has to say. "**Lover**.''

Once he had cleaned up, did he finally succumb to the blackness that called out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Normal

Today was another boring day at Merlotte's and it was only 6:30. What Sookie wanted to do, was get out there before she died of boredom.

She went and found her boss/friend Sam in his office.

"Hey. I was wondering, since it's not busy, that I could leave early? I got this headache and I wanted to go home and rest?'' she waited patiently. "Yeah, sure. Hope you feel better, see you tomorrow.''

Once she stepped out of the office, she had to smother a handful of giggles. Sookie grabbed her purse and waved to everyone as she walked to her car.

Eric had found himself in his office yet again the next night. 'All work and no play.' Ever since he didn't have any humans to play with(better yet kidnap or torture them into confessing a crime against a vampire), but none were found.

He couldn't bother Bill, because someone had already kidnapped him. 'What a pity.' Just then, he felt a shift in the blood bond. Something happened. "Pam, I need you to look after the bar. I'm going out.'' On his way out, he didn't even notice the look Pam was giving him. "You know, master? You should tell Sookie that you love her? Cause we All noticed what you have become whipped.''

Eric stopped in his tracks and slowly turned and focused on his child, examining her nails and smirk, "I am not whipped.'' He said very slowly punctuating each word.

"Oooh, denial. Chow watch the bar I'm going with Eric to watch him fall apart in front of Sookie.'' Pam giggled. Eric just rolled his eyes. "No your not, stay here. Don't even think about following me. The last thing I need is a sexually frustrated romantic giving me advice. I'm going to make a deal with a client.'' He strolled towards the door, with Pam's voice trailing, "Yeah a deal, I'm sure. It's more like who's getting her in bed first. Well it's going to be very interesting.''

Pam said as she gave him a fangy smile.

"Hey Pam, aren't you do at the daycare I signed you up to?'' With that he firmly shut the door in Pam's angered face.

"At least my pets don't keep me on a tight leash.''

Sookie found herself at the clearing(where Bill had given her his blood for the first time). Though she didn't come here to think about Bill, what she came here to do was think about a certain vampire that kept her up at all hours of the night. And also to the fact that he admitted that he loved her.

She had to admit that there was an attraction and a whole lot of baggage. "I hate him and his stupid handsome face.'' She felt a shift behind her and gasped. 'Please don't let it be Eric.' Eric emerged from standing in the dark shadows of the forest. "Hope it was my handsome face you were talking about.'' He took a seat next to her and smiled.

"Why are you here? I thought you were at your bar with one of your play things.'' she turned back to look out towards the lake and giggled as a fish leapt out of the water into the air and then only to summersault back into the water.

"**Jealous**? Why, do want to play? **Your Mine**.'' Eric smirked, whereas Sookie just glared. Eric could have sworn that he saw a blush outlying her cheeks. "I'm not yours. Just go away.'' She didn't want to talk to him. "I could be persuaded.''

Sookie got up and looked at Eric. "Thanks to you, my peace and quiet got interrupted by a noisy old vampire.'' Eric smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Normal

Sookie stomped up the steps that led to her back door. She had let Eric get to her again. He had her practically melting in his hand or better yet in his presence. Every time they were together, she wanted to walk up to him and kiss his handsome, stubborn lips. 'Wait. Do I want to kiss him? I would if he admits that he likes me'.

Just then an Idea popped into her head. Smirking evilly, she unlocked her door and went to prepare for a special guest.

Pam walked out of the office to find Eric pacing back and forth in front of his throne. She just stood there smirking. "Not now. I'm not in the mood to hear your sarcasm. You know, she brings out the beast in me. I have never felt these feelings before and I don't like them. The thing is, Sookie is different. I don't want to fuck her once, I want her ALL the time. Only she can satisfy the hunger. '' Eric just continued to pace.

"Well, master. Instead of being here, you should be with Sookie. You know, instead of being crude, you could talk to her. I also think she feels the same. Nothings going to get done if you don't work things out. There is NO one standing in the way. Besides, you should thank me. After all I'm the one who introduced you in the first place.'' Pam laughed at the look, her master was giving her.

"I'll wait for her to come to me.'' He went to his throne and sat in it. "Master, you're a dumbass.''

Before Eric could yell at her, the phone went off. "This is Fangtasia, where all your deep fantasies come alive, with a bite of course. How may I be of service?'' Sookie made a face when Pam said that. "Pam, Its Sookie. I need you to say in the phone, that Sookie wants Eric.'' Pam loved nothing more. "ERIC, SOOKIE WANTS YOU!'' Her high pitched voice, made his right eyebrow twitch.

"Sookie, to what do I owe the pleasure?'' Sookie smirked on the other side of the phone. **"mmmm**…**Eric**…..I **need you**…..**I want you so bad**…**that my insides melt**…..**I get wet just thinking about you**.'' She moaned into the phone. The last thing she heard was a inhuman **growl**. She quivered and her knees almost gave out. 'Well, that got him to listen.'

Eric slammed the phone down and took a deep breath. He ran his tongue over his extended fangs. 'This should be fun.' Eric walked out the front door and flew in the direction towards Sookie's house.

Sookie dressed in a midnight lace teddy with her hair down, stood by the door. She couldn't believe that she was doing this, but she had feelings for the stubborn, mean, horny, air headed brute.

She held her breath as she saw and felt him walk up towards her door. She took a deep breath and sighed. 'Well, here goes.'

When she opened the door, she heard that same growl again. She let a moan slip past her parted lips.

Eric walked up the front steps and rang the bell. he gasped as he saw Sookie standing there in a midnight lace teddy. He couldn't hold back the growl any longer. He almost fell to his knees, when she whispered softly in his ear.

"Eric…Come in.''


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

**Lust (part one)**

Eric growled and pressed against her. He moved her hair aside and kissed her racing pulse. Eric licked Sookie's ear and whispered**, "Your playing with fire, lover.'' **with that, he walked by her and sent a sexy smile over his shoulder**. **

Sookie slowly made her way to her living room, and stopped in the door way. Her eyes were dark and filled with mischief as she made her way towards her knees. Her mouth was lush and inviting. She slowly made her way towards a hungry, horny, Eric. 'He is all sin. He makes my heart pound and has my blood coursing through my body like slow, fiery, molten lava. Eric's a web of pure evil; is dangerous and I can't help but, get drawn to it.'

Eric's eyes had turned to molten black and fully dilated. He saw Sookie crawling to him on her hands and knees and he felt his pants get tight and his erection grow. What made her gasp was, how his fangs were extended and he ran his sinfully tongue over them. She felt that shiver run up her spin and made her toes curl. Sookie made it to Eric and, she now was crawling on his body until she was fully pressed into him.

Sookie gave Eric a shy smile and whispered**, "**I'm a** Viking lover.'' **Eric growled and pressed her into a wall. She moaned from the hard muscled body that was pressed against her.** "Lover, **it's not nice to tease me. It makes me want to taste**, all of you.''** He bent his head towards her captivating lips, only to have her pull away.

She evilly smiled and laughed. "Tonight is not for my night for endless pleasure.'' Sookie made her way to the stair case, looked back, only to have her eyeing his chest.

Once in her bedroom, she looked at Eric. She walked over to him and pushed him lightly into her bed, and had him lay out on her bed. "Eric, how do you feel about **bondage**?'', she asked shyly. "That depends, who's on top? Why, are you asking? There is no need to blush Sookie.'' He winked at her slowly. She opened her night stand and pulled something out. When she turned, she let out a gasp. There laying on the purple silk sheets, was a fully naked Eric.

Sookie ignored him and grabbed his wrists and tied them with a cloth on her head board. Then she pulled out a silver chain and tied that also on the cloth. It was to make sure that he didn't do anything to her. She tied his wrists so that he wouldn't touch her.

When she was busy tying his wrists, He noticed that one of her tan creamy thighs were exposed. 'Since I can't touch, I might as well **taste**.' He bent forward and ran his tongue from her thigh to her midnight blue panties. He smirked as he heard her small gasp. 'I will never tire of hearing her sounds of pleasure.'

Eric growled as she moved away form him, to stand at the end of the bed. 'The little vixen tied my hands together so that I couldn't touch her.' His fangs came out as he saw her run her hands up and down her thighs. When she brought her hands up a third time, she made sure to push her teddy up, exposing as much skin to his molten eyes. With a laugh, she drew it off her. She now stood there challenging him to say something, but all she heard was a moan.

'Did she have to be such a tease. I'm getting hard just staring at her. She looks like a **goddess** just standing there in nothing but her midnight blue panties. Her breasts aren't better either. I want to run my tongue over them and play till they get hard. And she's challenging me to do something. I can't move because she somehow tied me with silver, so all I can do is moan and that's what I did.'

Sookie crawled up his body and moved her tanned body over his. She heard a groan as her hips came in contact with his. ' I'm going to make him suffer just a little bit, then I will take it up a notch. She slowly planted kisses along his jaw, chin, neck , where she licked, sucked, and bit.

She finally made her way to his nipples. They were so sensitive that when she blew on them, he gasped.

Eric had enough he couldn't take the slow torture she was bestowing on him. He tried to rip the cloth, but when he tried, it bit into his flesh, making him growl with frustration. "Lover…don't tease anymore. I can't take it. I want to be in you, **NOW**!'' Eric tried pushing her thighs apart with his, but she was too quick for him.

"Oh, Eric I'm not finished with you. I've just started.'' with that she bent down and bit his left nipple. She then ran her tongue over it. She heard him growl and then ramble in his language that she didn't understand.

Sookie did the same to the other one and instead of a response, he pushed his hips into her. With a finale bite, she kissed her way to a certain Vikings manhood, that has been poking at her from the time she started the teasing.

Eric could see the flaming heat in her eyes as she looked at him. He could feel her arousal building up and it made him get even harder.

She led her hands down his abdomen, traced circles across his hips. Sookie paused a moment, letting her mouth lick and nip hips thrusting hips. She reached out her hand and touched him, there for the first time. Hearing his breath hitch, she knew that she was doing something right.

Sookie gently ran her fingers over his erection from the base to tip. She loved the feel of it. Hard, silk, and hot to touch, he moaned at her touch. Sookie leaned forward and ran her tongue over the head. Eric shuddered and closed his eyes at the overwhelming sensation that took over his body.

She kept laving his erection with her tongue. Reaching down, she let her fingertips brush over his balls, as Eric let out an inhuman growl. "**Sookie**, I don't know how much I can take of this." Without giving him a heads up, she plunged her mouth over his hardened member. Eric threw his head back and tried to enjoy the ride.

Eric began to thrust into her mouth. Her sinfully tongue felt like velvet against him, and it made him moan. When he felt her throat relax and expected all him, made him gasp and push against her harder.

The feel of his erection in her mouth, made her wet even more. She wasn't about to let him climax. Sookie wrapped her hand around him and just started to lick the head. As he tensed, prepared to erupt, she pulled away, to sit at his feet.

Eric lifted his head and growled. "**Sookie**, finish it, **NOW!, **or you won't enjoy the **consequences**.''

Sookie couldn't help but giggle. She crawled up his body and put her bent knees on either side of his hips and braced her hands on his chest. Without warning, she slammed on him and they both gasped from the pleasure. Sookie liked the way he felt inside her, it made her wet.

Eric saw stars in front of his eyes. Sookie felt so good. Tight and slick. He opened his eyes and his breath caught. She looked like a godess riding him. With her head thrown back and her soft little gasps coming form her tempting mouth. Her breasts looked beautiful, without thought, he leand forward and grabbed one between his teeth. Eric ran his tongue against the hard nipple and drew it into his hot mouth, while he played with the other one. Sookie pushed his head tight against her and moved faster and harder, almost reaching their peek.

Sookie slammed Eric back on his bed and moved her hips and gasped when she hit a sensitive spot. She did it again and her orgasm came with fireworks. As she was riding out her orgasm, Eric slammed up into her as his seed shot into her body. Sookie finally collapsed against his wet body. She could still feel him in her. He was semi-hard.

She reached up and untied his wrists. What happened next was a blur. When she opened her eyes, Eric was looming over her. "**Never again lover**, are you going to tie me to the bed. Don't think for one moment that your going to keep me from touching your soft, silky, smooth skin. **Sookie, I will never give you up, your mine.'' **Eric bent down and claimed her lips in a possessive way, that she liked so much. Sookie sleepily looked up at the Viking vampire that stole her heart. She gave him a small smile and whispered,

"Then don't, Eric. **I love you **and **only you**.''


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Lust (part two)

Sookie woke up the next morning feeling happy that all it took for Eric to get into her bed was to tell him that she finally wanted him. She walked into the other bedroom and opened the closet door, bending down to run her hand across the small door. "I love you, my cruel Viking. And what happened last night is only the beginning. I'll **always **come back for **more**." With that, she went to get ready for work.

Later that night, Eric sent Sookie a text and was now waiting for the game to begin.

Sookie finished her last customer and decided to go and get her phone from the office. She walked into the girls bathroom and looked at the text that Eric had sent her. '…He wants to do what?' Sookie smiled slyly and go have some fun with her vampire.

"11:00 p.m., Sookie you're the prey and I'm the hunter. Shreveport square. I'll find you…then take you.''

Eric strolled through the square. It was busy tonight because there was a rave going on at the Shreveport bar. He had to keep an eye out for his Sookie, she might be everywhere. People strolled out of bars, musicians played hard rock and there was the odd street artist. He decided to start in the middle and work his way out. With that in mind, he used his vampire speed and studied everyone, but they weren't who he is looking for. He was getting really was nowhere.

Eric turned his head and growled. His eyes went from blue to smoldering red. Without thought, he sped in the direction he knew she was in.

Once in sight, he suddenly stopped. There standing in front of his bar, was Sookie. His fangs extended on their own accord. With his eyes still glowing red he stalked up behind her and gently put his hand over her mouth and roughly pushed her hips against his.

"Hold on.'' He held onto her waist and took to the sky.

They landed at what looked like to be an old gothic mansion. With creaky porch steps, falling shutters and an old iron gate. It looked like it hasn't been lived in for awhile. But on the outside it looked scary, but once you go in, it looks new. With polished furniture, new clean windows, floors, everything looked new. Eric bent his head towards her ear and whispered, "you don't know how much I wanted to do this. His hot lips moved against her neck as he pushed her against his hard erection.

Eric had a fiercely hunger, a dark dangerous need that he didn't want to hide. His mouth…it moved over hers like hot silk. It **teased** and **insisted**. **Caressed** and **tempted**. **Dominated** and **demanded**.

He began massaging her breasts, making her crazy with need. He drew in her nipple, sucking it greedily. Eric trailed his hands down to squeeze her thighs. He just continued to tease her with his mouth and hands.

Eric laid his naked hips against her lower flushed body. Eric's smirk just kept growing. "Please Eric." Instead, he rotated his hips and teased her hot mound.

"Lover, I want you to slowly undress for me." Sookie got up and began to undress.

He couldn't take it anymore, she was teasing him. Slowly showing him only a small amount of skin. He got up and pushed her back onto the bed and began rubbing his hot erection against her swollen lips, that were begging to have him in. she gasped at the contact.

Eric slipped past her hot white walls and began slowly driving into her tight body, and as deep as he could go.

Sookie arched her back and let out a gasp. Eric looked into her eyes and growled. "Never pull silver chains on me again. If you ever do that again, you'll find out just how much of an animal I can be." He picked up the pace by going faster. She gasped and nodded.

"I'm the vampire and you're mine. I'm always in control, not you." He drove deeper and sinfully said, "I'm the only one who will ever bring out your wild side." Eric again rotated his hips and pushed even deeper. "Lover, scream my name."

Sookie arched her back and gasped. "E…Eric."

Eric said, "can't hear you." sucking her nipple into his hot devouring mouth. "Who am I?"

Sookie couldn't help but moan. "mmmmm…Eric."

Eric bit her nipple harder. "Who?" Sookie screamed out, "Eric", as her orgasm hit her.

Erick smirked. "I'm the only man or you could say vampire, who will make you scream and still want more." With one final thrust, he growled as he brightly erupted inside of her.

Eric rolled over and stared down at her with love, hunger, possessiveness, and most of all happy. "Lover, I love you." He took her hand and kissed the inside of her palm. "Eric, I love you to."

Without waiting for her to say anything further, he rolled her back onto her back and easily slipped back into her. "again?'' Eric bent down and licked her neck. " one time will never be enough. I'll always want more." He gave her an evil smirk. "And besides, we're far from being done." With that he spread her thighs wider and pushed himself way deeper.

Using his incredible vampire speed, they both hit an orgasm that had them both breathless.

An hour before dawn came, Eric woke up and headed towards the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Ten minutes later, he knelt where Sookie was sleeping and brushed some hair out of her eyes. He ran his finger along her cheekbone and then ran it along her lips, but lingered a little longer.

"Love you my sexy telepath. **Don't ever **forget, **you'll **always be at my side, **forever**."

Standing up, he bent down and picked up her sleeping form. Eric carried her into the spare room where the trap door was. Laying her out on the bed, he bent down and kissed her on the mouth.

Once underground with the last thought, he knew that they both had a future to look forward to. With that in mind, he finally succumb to the darkness that was calling to him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Normal

Dressed in a black bra and panties, she went to her closet and put on her midnight blue silk tank top and black jeans. She put on her midnight blue velvet coat and put on her midnight blue velvet pumps. She let her hair down and waited for Eric to get up.

Since she didn't have to work today, Sookie thought that they should do something. Like maybe go karaoke at the local bar, in Shreveport. She hadn't sung in forever.

Any minute Eric would be getting up. Just as she had said this, the closet door had opened. In the door way stood, Eric Northman, looking sexy as hell. His hair was long, and his bangs covered his left eye, to make his look, look exotic. He was wearing black pants, silk white shirt, and black dress shoes. He was her vampire. Her lover. And her boyfriend.

Eric grinned at her. "I sense that you want to ask me something. You also hesitate, why?'' He folded his arms across his chest and waited. He had that sly look in his eyes. She could guess that he somewhat knew what she was going to ask him, he loved teasing her, anyway. "Well, I'm waiting.''

He thought that she looked cute, when her cheeks would get red from anger. "Fine! I was wondering if you would like to go karaoke with me?'' She waited for him to reply. "Are you asking me out on a date?'' She looked up at him and playfully slapped him on the arm. There was amusement dancing in eyes, making the blue darker. "Eric, it's not funny. I'm serious.'' Even though she giggled.

"Okay, we'll go.'' He laughed and as Sookie squealed with excitement. One minute she was laughing in his arms, the next she was by the door. "Eric, hurry up.'' With a smile on his face, he rolled his eyes and locked the door behind him.

Eric parked his car across the street, where the bar was located.

Now standing in front of the bar, Sookie looked annoyed and Eric had male amusement all of his face. "Of all the names, they had to name it, **Exotic Knight, **just what I needed.'' She huffed as she paid the bouncer.

Eric laughed and led her to a table that was away from the crowd, that kept getting bigger, by the minute. "Sookie, you're the one that suggested that we come here and check it out.'' He said as the laughter in his eyes grew.

"Whatever. And I suppose that you're here to see if there will be any competition?" She whispered as she swayed to the music.

He leaned back with a smug look in his face. "There is no competition. I have everything that I ever wanted,'' He turned and let his smoldering gaze fall onto her face. "And right now, I want you.'' As he licked her ear. Sookie looked at Eric and smiled. "Do you really want me?'' She whispered. "You have no idea.'' His fangs popped out with a little growl. "Are you sure?'' She moans out. "Hell yeah.'' As he slides closer. "I'm not in the mood for you.'' Giving him a mischievous look. "Oh, there's Alcide.'' With that, she headed toward the wolf-man.

Sookie walked up to Alcide and tapped him on the shoulder. Turning around, his green eyes got darker and he smiled, as he drew her into a hug. "Ah, Sookie, you still take my breath away. Tell me, how do you like the bar?'' She noticed that he was still the same. His dark hair was longer and his bangs were brushed to the side. More muscular and taller. And to this day, still takes her breath away ay how handsome he is. If things were different, then she would date him. "You're still charming. This place is exciting. I came here to karaoke. What about you?'' She stared at him as he ordered them beer.

"I'm here to enjoy myself. And of course, to see you karaoke.'' She saw him stiffen and growl. She turned her head and found Eric standing behind her. "Alcide. How is that pack of yours?'' He asked as he snaked his arm around Sookie's waist. "My pack is non of your concern, but we are doing good.'' Before anyone could speak, the DJ came on stage.

"Alright, it is now time for open mic. If anyone would like to come up and sing, come on up. Don't be shy, I promise I won't bite.'' He had the whole bar laughing.

Sookie looked around and raised her hand. After all, she had wanted to come. She pushed past Eric and walked up to the stage. She let her breath out and whispered into the DJ's ear. With a grin on his face, he went and did as she had asked. When the music started playing, she closed her eyes and let the lyrics take over. She opened her eyes, stared right at Eric and began singing.

Every night I rush to my bedWith hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see youWhen I close my eyes I'm going out of my headLost in a fairytale, can you hold my hands and be my guide?

Clouds filled with stars cover the skiesAnd I hope it rains, you're the perfect lullabyWhat kinda dream is this?You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmareEither way I don't wanna wake up from you(Turn the lights on)Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmareSomebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true(Turn the lights on)My guilty pleasure, I ain't going no whereBaby long as you're here I'll be floating on air'Cause you're myYou can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmareEither way I don't wanna wake up from you(Turn the lights on)I mention you when I say my prayersI wrap you around all of my thoughtsBoy you're my temporary highI wish that when I wake up you're thereTo wrap your arms around me for realAnd tell me you'll stay by sideClouds filled with stars cover the skiesAnd I hope it rains, you're the perfect lullabyWhat kinda dream is this?

Sookie looked at Eric, who was leaning lazily against the bar looking at her with complete shock on his handsome face. She was coming to like the look on his face.

Eric lustfully stared back at her. Sweetly. So fucking sweet. Her voice dripped with honey, while those brown eyes glittered with a dare. He wasn't aware of Alcide, until the ware shifter had spoken up. "You're one lucky bastard, even though you don't deserve her.'' Eric growled at him. Alcide threw his hands up and whispered, "Don't worry, we are just friends. It's sad that we couldn't be more.'' With a sigh, Alcide walked back to where his pack was playing a game of pool.

You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmareEither way I don't wanna wake up from you(Turn the lights on)Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmareSomebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true(Turn the lights on)My guilty pleasure, I ain't going no whereBaby long as you're here I'll be floating on air'Cause you're myYou can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmareEither way I don't wanna wake up from you(Turn the lights on)Tattoo your name across my heart so it will remainNot even death can make us partWhat kind of dream is this?You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmareEither way I don't wanna wake up from you(Turn the lights on)Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmareSomebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true(Turn the lights on)My guilty pleasure, I ain't going no whereBaby long as you're here I'll be floating on air'Cause you're myYou can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmareEither way I don't wanna wake up from you(Turn the lights on)Either way I don't wanna wake up from you

Eric didn't lose Sookie's gaze as she made her way towards him. He grabbed her arm and dragged her to the back room. He locked the door and made his way to her. He wanted her so bad, to claim her. And now as he looked at her, he might just do that.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Normal

"We're going to be in here for awhile, so get comfortable.'' He said as he leaned against the door.

She gave a small snort, curiously ladylike, and so damned hot his erection throbbed with hunger.

"Are you laughing at me?'' He stood close enough that he could smell her unique scent. "Be careful, lover,'' holding her gaze, watching the wild brown become darker, wilder. "Or you may well get far more than you're bargaining for.'' The amusement drifted away and something darker took it's place.

"Good luck.'' She had his tongue tied in so many fucking knots that he could barely think, let alone speak. "We can't, not here.'' He was on her before she could blink. She found herself on her back, his large body straddling her, the feel of his erection, heavy and hot, through the material of his jeans, as his hips pressed against hers. "Eric.'' Her gasp was sudden pleasure. "Never deny me again. '' How could he think with her body flushed against him.

"I want you in my mouth.'' The words sent a punch of pleasure to womb. " If I touch you with my mouth, with my tongue, it won't be enough for the both of us.'' Eric's control snapped and his eyes became a smoldering blue. "Touch me.'' He needed her touch.

"It's dangerous.'' She whispered. "Not fucking touching me is more dangerous,'' He snarled. "Do it, lover. You're killing me.''

She slid her fingers to the buttons of his shirt and slowly undid them. He could feel that she wanted it. As she spread the edges of his shirt apart, Eric growled. Just the tips of her fingertips were like flames as they stroked over the flexing muscles, rubbed, caressed, and desired. Her fingers rub over his nipples, where his hips jerked. That had earned him a gasp. He looked like a sex god. Like the most erotic pleasure a woman could ever dream of. His lips came over hers, his tongue pumping into her mouth.

Eric shifted his hips, moved until he was rubbing her wet panties. Which she had moaned. He worked off her top and silently cursed at the sight of her damn bra, he could never figure out the damn fastenings.

He didn't give her enough time to breathe. In one second his lips were on one nipple, then the next one. He sucked them into his mouth, tormented them with his tongue, drew on them, and nipped at them. "Eric." She arched into him. "How bad do you want it?" breathed into her ear.

One hand lifted from the floor, her fingers latching in his hair, as the heat took her over. "Do you want me, lover? Promise of both pain and pleasure. Do you need me?'' She needed him like she needed the air to breathe.

"Please Eric please.'' She moaned, where his mouth suckled her breast bone, teasing, taunting, and coaxing her. "Please what?'' Eric finally pushed her bra off and threw it somewhere out of the way, as he gently kissed his way to her breasts, in her belly button, and finally brushing his lips over the top of her panties.

Eric pulled off her panties and inhaled. 'She smells so fucking sweet.' He leaned down and did one long stroke of his tongue over the silken lips. He looked up and spread her thighs wide open. He plunged into her with one hot tight stroke. He began to pull in and out of her very, very, slowly, so that she could save the pleasure.

"Oh. My. God. Eric, it feels so good.'' She arched her hips and gasped. Then he picked up the pace, by going fast and hard, then slow and gentle. He kept doing that, until the both reached their peek. He rolled onto his side so that he could see her face. He reached out and touched her face. "Ever since the first time I saw you, I knew you would end up destroying me.''

"Well I like to live up to expectations," she giggled and rubbed her nose into the crook of Eric's neck and sighed when she felt his arms constrict around her torso when he heard that voice whisper softly into her ear, "So is my stamina better than Bill's?"

Momentarily stunned, her mouth dropped and Eric had that million-dollar smile gracing his features before Sookie could say anything, Pam opened the door not at all surprised to find her maker lying next to Sookie on the desk, " Well, well, what do we have here? I thought you were going to wait for her to come to you? This is better than fantasizing about it. Haha, but I'm here because, blah blah, bar emergency, blah."

Eric gave Sookie a deep kiss that left her wanting more, "Don't move." Using his speed, Eric had his shirt, pants and shoes on before Sookie could blink.

Realizing Pam was still in the doorway, she was still naked on the desk, Sookie moved to cover her lower half at least when she was stopped. The next thing she knew was that she was cuffed to each of the desks legs, "_Eric_," Sookie growled.

"Well I warned you, didn't I?" He cocked a smirk on his lips and blew lightly on her still pulsing womb, the smirk growing slightly larger when Sookie's eye rolled back and she shivered.

"I'll be right back Lover, I just have to deal with a greedy, gold digging whore whose bent on getting everything I own," he chuckled darkly and walked to the door and motioned with a single look to Pam that she was to follow, glancing back over at Sookie's blushed face then down to her dripping core until finally she too turned down the hallway after Eric.

There was a few minutes of silence, then some arguing, and some more yelling. Getting bored, Sookie closed her eyes and tried to calm her body when she felt a breeze of cold air rush over her body and figured Eric had left a window open, until she felt a pair of cool lips gliding over her belly, lightly kissing, then down to her soaking lips that practically cried out to be taken, cracking her eyes open she saw a head of blonde hair and white skin before she said anything, the person's tongue suddenly plunged into her hot tight core, she held her lips close to keep the scream in her but she couldn't hold her body still, it writhed and shook against the marauding tongue.

She felt Eric move up against her body and lick the outside shell of her ear, "You can scream all you want, the walls are sound proof to even vampires when the music's playing, come on Lover, scream for me."

As he spoke his thumb was gently rubbing against her clitoris, finishing his sentence, he rubbed a little harder, causing her eyes to pop while a scream tore from her throat. Thrusting his erection into her womb, Eric moved his hand from her clit to cup her face, while the other hand moved up to her breast. Matching the speed of his erection to the speed of his tongue thrusting in her throat, Eric used his speed once again to bring them to the brink of an orgasm, right before they were about to cum, Eric pulled out and moved his head right above Sookie's, "Do you want it? Do you really want me to finish you?" Eric purred lowly, the vibrations maked Sookie shiver violently against Eric, "Please, please Eric god it hurts so much," she panted.

"Then will you do something for me?" He asked while rubbing her clit once again to keep her at that high, "Sookie, will you?" Desperate for her orgasm she screamed" Yes I'll do whatever you ask."

"Be mine forever," he shoved his erection back in her pulsing womb, as they both came, Eric had enough strength to bite her neck.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter Nine_

_Normal_

Sookie woke up and felt dizzy. She just hoped that her new vampire husband didn't turn her without her knowing about it. Looking around, she noticed that she was in her room. 'He must have put me here when I passed out back at that bar.'

She leaned over and looked at the clock. 'Shit! It's 9:30P.M. and I'm late for work.' she bolted from the bed and noticed that the kitchen light was on. Grabbing the metal bat from under the bed, she slowly made her way down stairs and turned the corner. "Alright who are you and what the hell are you doing in my house?" She took a deep breath and made her way into the kitchen, only to come up short when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Sookie whipped around and screamed. There standing in his black silk boxers was a smirking Eric. She walked up to him and smacked him upside the head. "You bastard. Your so lucky I didn't whack your head clean off your shoulders." Laughing, he picked her up and put her on the couch. "I'm so glad you didn't. You'd miss me." Sookie just snorted and continued to play with the bat.

Eric walked over and took the bat out of her hands and placed it on the other side of the room. "While you were sleeping, I called everyone and told them that we're married. They weren't too happy when I told them about it." Sookie was speechless. In such a short time, she had come to love him, and with each passing day, he surprises me more and more. She got up and kissed him. "I love you." He bent down and whispered, "What can I say, I'm a sex god." Smirking she playfully slapped his arm.

All of a sudden, she bolted to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. She looked up and noticed Eric rubbing circles in her back. "Are you alright, Sookie?" She glared at him and sat on the cool floor. "Does it look like I'm alright?" She didn't understand, she was perfectly fine yesterday. "I might as well go to the doctor's tomorrow morning, but right now I'm heading back to bed." With that she got up; climbed up the stairs and crawled into bed. Eric shut the lights off and crawled into bed with his wife.

The next day, Sookie found herself waiting for the test results. Twenty minutes later the doctor walked in and smiled at her. Sookie felt herself get nervous and decided to read the doctor's mind. But all she got was boring medical procedures.

"Alright, miss Stackhouse. I think a congratulations are in order." Sookie looked at the doctor like she grew two heads. "Congratulations for what?" The doctor stopped writing. "Why miss Stackhouse, your pregnant."

Sookie gasped and began pacing the room. "Pregnant? I can't be pregnant. That's impossible. There has to be some mistake." At this point she was losing her freaking mind.

"I'm sorry miss Stackhouse, but the tests came back positive. I can't change that. But you know there are options." With that the doctor left her with her conflicting thoughts.

She didn't get home until a little after 8. She still doesn't know how to tell him. Sookie is scared of the rejection and scared if he was going to leave her. She was also proud that she blocked this, since they share a blood bond. Taking a deep breath, she walked into the living room and stopped in the doorway.

"I'm pregnant."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten 

Normal

Eric stood up and looked at Sookie wide-eyed, like a deer caught in the headlights. Then unexpectedly, with all of these emotions bobbing to the surface, Eric felt himself get dizzy and he had welcomed the blackness that crept upon him. The last thing he heard was an angelic voice calling out to him. "Eric!"

Sookie rushed to Eric's side just as his muscled body hit her plush soft carpet. "Oh Eric, you idiot! I'm pregnant, not dying. But it is funny, and boyishly cute that you have fainted." Feeling mischievous, Sookie took her phone out of her pocket and took a picture of Eric. Going to her contacts, she found the person she wanted and pushed send quickly; cause with the blood bond, she knew that he was waking up. Kneeling next to him, she put on an innocent look that made sure she didn't do anything she wasn't supposed to.

Eric instantly opened his eyes and looked around. His eyes then landed on his lover/wife. He saw the look of worry and gentleness upon her beautiful face. With vampire speed, he was standing next to the hallway mirror, adjusting his hair and clothing. Cupping both of her cheeks and looking into her chocolate milky eyes, he smiled. "Sookie, I'm alright. That is the first that I've fainted. And trust me, you're the first that I got pregnant. You are to tell no one what happened, or lover you will know what it will feel like to piss off a thousand year old vampire." She walked up to him and whispered, "is that a challenge?"

Sookie found herself backed into the wall, both legs wrapped around his waist, with his hips grinding into her. He leaned down and whispered into her ear. "It's a challenge I'll hold you to." He backed away and got on his knees and kissed her stomach.

*ping* Eric's phone suddenly went off, reaching for his back pocket, while Eric's mouth never stopped it's attention to Sookie's belly, "Hello?" Eric's mouth started sliding downwards until it came to a sudden stop, "What? Where did you hear that Pam?" Sookie's blood went cold and Eric's eyes slid upwards too Sookie's as she refused to them. "Thank you Pam, have a good evening," his tone made Sookie back up a step.

"Eric? Is everything alright?" Sookie laughed nervously, every time she stepped backwards, Eric matched it. "Everything is just peachy sweetheart," Eric stilled her movements by putting his hands around her waist pulling her gently to him, he leaned down and whispered to her, "close your eyes Lover."

Caught in the trance, Sookie felt her eyes close and a gush of wind in her face she opened her eyes and Eric using his vampire speed was in front of her again. "Wha..?" Her question was cut off with Eric's sudden swoop down to her lips in a brutal kiss. His hands returned to her waist but slowly started upwards to the curve of her breasts then up her arms thus raising them above her head. Suddenly he clasped her wrists together in one hand and grinned into the kiss. Sookie opened her eyes swiftly and pulled away from the kiss, looking around she noticed that they were near his four poster canopy bed with thick 6" railing making a box above the matress. Looking at how her arms were points to the railing, she turned her questioning eyes to Eric's movement of his free hand to his back pocket, he pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Sookie's eyes went wide and she immediately tried pulling away but it was too late, she was cuffed to the thick metal bar and Eric was grinning like the devil as he devoured her with his eyes.

Coming in closer, Sookie said, "Eric Northman if you ever want sex again you better untie me right now." She tried sounding firm but it came out a little breathless, which only made Eric even more amused. "Oh I think we both know that even if I don't untie you, you will still be begging for my touch, now lets carry out your punishment." "Punishment? What punishment, I haven't done anything wrong!" Sookie nearly screamed all the while trying to pull against the handcuffs until Eric's hands held hers, "Stop Sookie you will only hurt yourself. Now I'm punishing you for showing the Gossip Queen of the entire vampire world that I fainted," Eric placed his lips against her neck, before his fangs emerged, nibbling on her pulse, slowly but surely arousing her.

"Mmmmm…Eric please I promise I wont do it again," Sookie mewled, almost breaking Eric's resolve, almost. "Sorry Lover, but you are going to be punished tonight," with that Eric's hands left her wrists, and floated on downward to her grey spaghetti strap tank top, grabbing both the straps he ripped them clean apart, thanking his lucky stars when he noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath, he eyed her and snuck a hand down into her low cut jeans, 'Hmm,' he thought, 'no underwear, i guess I could be a little lenient this time I'll deal with Pam later.'

Eric dropped his head and began nibbling around the base of her neck and slowly journeying downwards to her breasts, going in between them and all around them waiting for her to start begging, he didn't have to wait long. "Oh, Eric…!" Sookie couldn't handle the over bearing pleasure that erupted inside of her. She couldn't help but moan and arch her hips into his. Eric growled and grinded his hips into hers, making her scream out in pleasure. His finger found the hot core of her, wet with liquid fire, and tight as he slowly pushed his finger deeper and deeper into her. Hot. Fiery. Wet with need. He pulled his finger out and inserted two more. On instinct, her body tightened around his fingers making her arch and gasp.

He pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his mouth, his tongue probing deep. She cried out, her body rippling with life. He refused to stop, wanting to push her over the edge. Wanting her to feel the same hunger he felt whenever he was around her. She couldn't catch her breath, couldn't think clearly. His tongue flicking and teasing until her nerves were screaming for release. Her body just kept getting hotter and hotter, until she knew she would explode. And yet she never wanted him to stop. She screamed out his name as his tongue picked up the rhythm and pulsed deeper into her body. Driving her over the edge as her body bucked beneath his. Not once, not twice, but three times, until one orgasm ran into the other and her body blew apart.

He rose above her and shoved her thighs apart. Leaving her completely open to him. His erection was thick and heavy and intimidating. She could feel him there stretching her, just waiting, when her body was thick with need. His expression was raw hunger, his mouth a merciless slash. "Don't you ever fucking take a picture of me again." His voice was rough, harsh, his temper swirling over the both of them. Eric thrust hard, driving deep into her in one hard thrust. He had centuries of hunger in him, erupting into a fever of frenzied pounding. She was hot and tight and gripped him with a fire that drove him mad. His mouth taking hers, tongue driving deep as his hips thrust harder and deeper, wanting more, taking more.

She was making gasping sounds and he could feel her muscles tightening, clenching as he switched into a pounding tempo that only fed his hunger. The need to taste her grew stronger and stronger, more demanding. His mouth left hers, tracing an erotic path to her neck. He was trembling with such need he thought his entire body might explode. Eric sighed and gave in. sinking his teeth deep. Sookie moaned as white-hot whips of lightning danced through her body. Eric held her possessively, while he indulged his appetite; his body plunged deeply, wildly into hers. She tasted like the sun. He didn't ever want to stop.

He swept his tongue across the pinpricks and lifted his head, breathing heavily, his teeth clenched as he fought for control. He surged deeper into her, harder, claiming her body. Hips rising to desperately meet his, gasping, pleading him for more, always more. She felt her body tighten around his, muscles clenching, until she was screaming his name. "Eric!" The orgasm burst over her, until there was no Sookie without Eric. She felt him swell even thicker, until his hands gripped her hips hard and he thrust harshly into the tight slick folds, over and over, sending her into another orgasm as he erupted deep into her.

Eric lay over her, his veins singing with excitement. She was breathing hard, her heart racing. Eric reached up and took her wrists out of the handcuffs; her wrists ended up laying beside her head on her pillow. He lifted himself on his forearms and looked down at her. "Lover, you are truly amazing." Sookie rolled her eyes and kissed him on the lips. "You know, since we're both in bed and not sleepy, we could try for round two?" Her eyes twinkled as she looked at her husband. Eric laughed as he rolled back on top of her. "As much as I would love that, I have to go to Fangtashia for a couple of hours. And I need to talk to a disobedient child that needs to be punished," with that he got up and quickly undressed. Sookie snuggled deep in the covers and yawned. Eric bent over and kissed her deeply. In a matter of seconds, she was a sleep. He whispered softly to her, "you are my everything, Sookie. And I'm truly honored that you have blessed me with a child. You don't know how amazing you really are." With a last lingering look, he smiled and headed towards his car.


	11. Chapter 11

Eric walked into fangtasia and noticed that there wasn't a large crowd of people like it usually was. He noticed that something was off. He walked into his office and noticed that Pam was sitting in his chair. "What the hell are you doing? It's bad enough that I have you as a child, I don't need you to try and be the boss." Pam hissed and got up, walking to stand in front of him. "So how was it like fainting like the princess that you are?" Eric was behind her in an instant. He gave her an evil smirk and shredded her dress in two. "Eric! You ass, Look what you did to my expensive dress. I can't get another one like it." He smirked and sat into his chair. "Awe that's too bad, besides you got others in that oversize closet of yours. What more do you need? Oh and you're going to be my child's godmother." Eric looked down at Pam, to see if she would disobey her master. "Oh master, I would love too," Pam said sarcastically. Deciding not to care, Eric walked out of the office and sat on his throne.

It was full, yet not as full as other nights. All the same, he was still making money, so he was not worried. 'I wonder how my Sookie is doing.' He flipped out his phone and noticed no missed calls or text messages, with a frown he placed his phone back in his pocket and sighed. He looked over at Pam and laughed. She was flirting with a girl at the bar, and he guessed the girl didn't like what she said, for Pam ended up covered in what looked like red wine. He again took his phone out and texted Sookie. "Get your ass here...I miss you...Your husband, Eric..."

Sookie walked out of the doctor's office with the picture in hand and decided to pay Eric a visit at Fangtasia. The doctor told her the sex of the babies, because she knew that Sookie wasn't having a normal pregnancy. Just by yesterday, she was only 12 weeks, now she looked five months. She felt her phone vibrating in her back pocket and smiled at the text she got from her husband. Once there, she opened the door, and saw him sitting on his throne. She whipped out her phone and texted him; "I had to take care of something...I miss you too...Look up...Your wife, Sookie..." Eric looked up and smirked. His wife had just walked into the club, smelling good as ever, and he couldn't help but notice that he could hear three heart beats coming from her. Just by walking towards the throne, heads were turning and men were drooling. Sookie smelled and looked delicious. Pregnancy was becoming of her. Eric bared his teeth, and stood letting everyone know that Sookie was his.

Sookie sat down and breathed out. "I just came from the doctor's and I have something to tell you...I'm pregnant...With twins..." She looked over and noticed him smirking. "I already know you are. I can hear three heart beats coming from you. One of them is yours and the other two is our children." He couldn't help but laugh as he saw her jaw drop and her eyes grow wide. She leaned down and pulled out the sonogram that showed their babies. Eric felt un-known emotions swell from within him. Protectiveness, pride, and above all else, love that crept up on him from the moment he laid eyes on Sookie. He looked over at Sookie with love in his eyes and he noticed that she was crying. "Sookie, what is the matter?"

She laughed and wiped the tears with her fingers. "Hormones, but I can't believe that I'm married to a vampire and having his twin babies...I'm happy and scared, and not to mention that my belly keeps growing. I'm already on my second trimester. It's already Thursday and I found out yesterday that I was pregnant, now Saturday, I'll be giving birth." Eric got up and took her into his arms. "Sookie, my wife, it'll be alright. We'll get through this, we always do. I want to see them as much as you do. I love you and I'm not going anywhere, you and the babies are my world and I'm not ever giving that up for anything." Sookie leaned up and kissed him softly. "That goes the same for me. I love you Eric, always." He smiled into her eyes as he ran his hand down her cheek. Eric turned to Pam and silently communicated to her and he grabbed Sookie's elbow softly and together they walked out of fangtasia and headed towards his car. "Hey! What about my car? I can't just leave it here, what if someone takes it?" She stopped walking and was going to her car only to be stopped again. "Trust me Sookie, no one is going to steal that piece of junk you call a car. That thing is fucking scrap metal if you ask me. That car is going to shit to bed on you and I won't be able to save you from danger. So that's why I'm going to the dealership tomorrow and get you a black SUV. It's more durable and not a lot on gas, and don't argue with me. I want my kids to feel safe in a car and that's why I'm trading in my cars and yours for SUV's." Sookie looked at him with a surprised look and couldn't help but kiss him for it.

Sookie had noticed since the first time that they had sex, that he had changed. He wasn't his usual self and that amazed her. He was dangerous only to those who crossed him or wanted to harm her life, other than that he acted almost human. He wanted his children to have what he didn't have; a father who would be there when they got married and have babies of their own. Once inside their bedroom though, he hadn't changed, he was still possessive, dominant, demanding, hard, soft, and all male, and she loved every minute of it. Just thinking about it, made her panties wet. Turning her heated gaze towards Eric, she gasped as she noticed his fangs were out and his eyes were smoldering black with heated desire. Growling lustfully, Eric grabbed her arm and flew towards her house, which they now called their own.

Once on the porch, Eric walked them into the house and slammed the door shut and flew them up the stairs to their bedroom. He ripped away their clothes as he eagerly, yet gently pushed her onto the bed. He trailed his hand from her lips to her breasts, making her shiver with response. His hands moved possessively over her. Large strong hands that cupped her breasts and teased her nipples; his tongue swirled small circles across her stomach and slid between her thighs. He kissed her throat, his finger sliding over her sensitized lips making her shudder with pleasure. He kissed his way down the valley between her breasts. He swirled his tongue around her beloved belly button. His tongue stroked and swirled, moved over her skin, his teeth scraping, adding a small bite of pain that only seemed to enhance her pleasure. His hands shaped her body, the pads of his fingers finding every sensitive spot so that she jumped and writhed beneath him.

He went back up to her lips and kissed them teasingly, gently. He slowly entered her body, and began a slow gentle thrust that had her screaming his name. He picked up her legs and threw them over his arms and thrusted his hips deeper, but not deep to hurt the twins. He rotated his hips, and found her spot, which had her holding her iron headboard and gasping as her orgasm was nearing. He kept hitting the spot again and again, and she arched into his hips as her orgasm hit her hard and fast. It seemed to draw out, as Eric kept thrusting into her.

He threw his head back as he felt himself stretch and grow in her as his seed erupted from him and deep into her, thrusting into her as he made sure she took every drop. He of course sent her into another orgasm that had her screaming his name even louder.

Eric got off her and fell into bed next to her, drawing her body into his.

Sookie felt a kick to the stomach that had her moaning in pain. "Eric, I think it's time, you need to go and get Doctor. Ludwig. I know it's early, but I think they want to come out." Eric got dressed and sped to the Doctor's house.

He banged on the door, and she answered. "I know, it's time, let's get this done, I've got other shit to do." He gently picked her up and sped to the house, where Sookie was gasping from the pain.

The Doctor walked to the bed and looked between Sookie's legs. "Yup, just as I expected, it's time to get these babies out, to meet their parents."


	12. Chapter 12

Sookie held Eric's hand as she felt the Doctor's hand move around in her opening. "Alright, Sookie I need you to push, right now." Sookie pushed and lay back, sucking in a breath.

"Good, now push." She pushed as much as she could. "I see a head, give me one push, and this one is out." She pushed and lay down. The first baby came out, and gave a loud burp, that caused both parents to laugh. "Congrats you guys, this one is a boy." Sookie cried and then gasped as she felt another contraction. "I need you to push for me Sookie." She pushed, and sucked in a breath. "One more, come on you can do it." She gave all she had left and pushed, screaming. The second baby came out crying. "This one is a girl and she was born five minutes after her brother."

Sookie looked down at her children and cried happy tears. Her family was complete, they were all she needed, and she was forever thankful to Eric for giving her a precious gift. "Gabriel Nathaniel Northman, and Nicoletta Rayne Northman, you like the names?"

Eric looked down with pride and possessiveness; no one was going to hurt his family. "Yes, they are good strong names. They are human, with Faye blood, but they have vampire hearing, strength, and speed. No Sookie, they will not have fangs and try to bite you. Once they are older, they will know who their mates will be, with one look, they will know. It won't be blood; it would be their true mate. Feed them, they are hungry; I love you Sookie, you and our children mean more to me than you will ever know."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah you say that now, wait until they turn one and get into everything and they hook you with those puppy eyes, then we'll see if you still love me." She cradled each baby in her arms and feed them. She leaned up and kissed her husband. "I love you, my Viking vampire."

One year later

Eric ran after a naked Gabe and his squealing sister, it was their bath time. "Get back here right now, and get in that tub." Nicoletta and Gabe shook their golden heads. "No dada, we want to play, no bath time." Nicoletta put her thumb in her mouth and looked at her brother and father. Gabe ignored them and went to the toy box and got his monster truck, and sat on the floor and did wheelies.

Eric had his hands on his hips and an evil smirk on his lips. "If you don't get in the tub, I'm going to call Aunt Pam over here, and she'll take care of you." They stopped in what they were doing. Gabe dropped his toy and went to the bathroom, and Nicoletta looked at her dad and cried.

Sookie walked in and went to her. Cooing and kissing her, to make her feel better. She glared at her husband and walked by him to the bathroom and shut the door in his face. "What the hell did I do now?"

A half hour later, she walked out with clean and polished babies. She dressed Gabe and let him play with his truck, while she got Nicoletta dressed. Eric walked in his daughter's room, as Sookie was getting on her diaper. His daughter turned away not wanting to look at him. It hurt when she did that, it tore at his heart to see her or his son upset at him. "Want to tell me what it was I did to make Nicoletta cry?" Sookie got up with her daughter and brought her in the play room with her brother; she sat at the table and colored in her coloring book.

"She cried because she's afraid of Pam. Pam yelled at her one time for getting in her purse and dropped her phone in the toilet. She thinks Pam is going to hit her. So when you said, "She'll take care of you", she thought slapping and punishing."

Eric walked into the play room towards his daughter. He crouched down next to her and rubbed her soft cheek. "Daddy's sorry, princess. I won't mention that evil certain again, I promise. I love you, angel." Nicoletta looked at him and gave him a dimpled smile. "Love you too, dada." She got up and kissed his cheek. He hugged her to him, and kissed the top of her head. He kissed his son, and ruffled his golden wavy hair. "Dada, don't do that to my hair, mama just brushed it." Love you too." He picked him up and tossed him in the air, hearing a squeal of delight. "Love you too, buddy." He left them to play and smiled at Sookie.

"What am I, chopped liver? You didn't tell me you loved me or kiss me? I feel neglected; maybe my other husband can meet my standards." Squealing, he picked her up and held her several inches off the ground. "What was that about another husband? As I recall, you only have one and that's me and that's all you'll ever need." With that he kissed her, taking her breath from her lungs. "I love you Sookie, a lifetime of forevers, and many more children."

Nicoletta and Gabe giggled. "Dada, is kissing mama, dada is kissing mama." Eric let her go and laughed. "I love you Eric, a lifetime is all I need. Whoa buddy, slow down, I want at least three." He looked at her and smirked. " Let's get these guys to bed and get a start on number three?" He looked down at her with a smoldering heat, which said all it had to say.

He grabbed the kids and tucked them into bed, with a book and kiss. Sookie each kissed them goodnight and walked to her room. Eric shut their door, and took off their clothing. He pushed her into bed and made love to her nice and slow. That night, they did in fact, make their third child.


End file.
